goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Mitchum
Robert Mitchum was an American actor. Biography Born in Bridgeport, Connecticut, Mitchum first began to act with the Players Guild of Long Beach and worked as a writer before becoming a screen actor with a number of early roles in westerns. He soon appeared in The Story of G.I. Joe, gaining an Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor and would make a number of ventures into film noir before playing two of his most popular roles, Reverend Harry Powell in The Night of the Hunter and Max Cady in Cape Fear. Though known for playing sinister characters, Mitchum received plaudits for his sympathetic role in Ryan's Daughter, and the hard-bitten detective Philip Marlowe in Farewell, My Lovely. Towards the end of his career, Mitchum continued to be succesful, but mostly focused on television work. He passed away in 1997. Singing Mitchum sang a number of times during his screen career, and in addition had a number successful album releases. He generally sang brief snippets of songs, though he also performed some duets, such as "Streets of Laredo" in Pursued and "Botany Bay" in The Sundowners with Deborah Kerr, Peter Ustinov and Glynis Johns. Mitchum released two albums, Calypso... is like so and That Man Robert Mitchum... Sings, and the music he performed in these albums were used in several films even after his death. Film The Human Comedy (1943) *The Last Round-Up (Git Along, Little Dogie, Git Along) Til the End of Time (1946) *(I Got Spurs) Jingle Jangle Jingle (solo) Pursued (1947) *Danny Boy (duet) *Streets of Laredo (solo) River of No Return (1954) *River of No Return (solo) The Night of the Hunter (1955) *Leaning on the Everlasting Arms (solo) The Sundowners (1960) *The Wild Colonial Boy (solo) *Moreton Bay (solo) *Botany Bay Young Billy Young (1969) *Young Billy Young (solo) Jake Spanner, Private Eye (1989) *Dance in the Old Fashioned Way (solo) Albums Calypso... is like so (1957) *Jean And Dinah (solo) *From A Logical Point Of View (solo) *Not Me (solo) *What Is This Generation Coming To? (solo) *Tic, Tic, Tic (solo) *Beauty Is Only Skin Deep (solo) *I Learn A Merengue, Mama (solo) *Take Me Down To Lover's Row (solo) *Mama, Looka Boo Boo (solo) *Coconut Water (solo) *Matilda, Matilda (solo) *They Dance All Night (solo) That Man Robert Mitchum... Sings (1967) *You Deserve Each Other (solo) *Walker's Woods (solo) *Wheels (solo) *In My Place (solo) *Ballad of Thunder Road (solo) *That Man Right There (solo) *Little Ole Wine Drinker Me (solo) *Ricardo's Mountain (solo) *Sunny (solo) *Little White Lies (solo) *Whippoorwill (solo) *Gotta Travel On (solo) *My Honey's Lovin' Arms (solo) *From a Logical Point of View (solo) *Matilda (solo) *They Dance All Night (solo) Gallery Gilfordmitchum.jpg|'Quentin "Horse" Gilford' in The Human Comedy. Mitchumtabeshaw.jpg|'William Tabeshaw' in Til the End of Time. jebmitchum.jpg|'Jeb' in Pursued. mitchumcalder.jpg|'Matt Calder' in River of No Return. Mitchumpowell.jpg|'Reverend Harry Powell' in The Night of the Hunter. mitchumcalypso.jpg|''Calypso... Is Like So'' carmodysundowners.jpg|'Paddy Carmody' in The Sundowners. mitchumsings.jpg|''That Man Robert Mitchum... Sings''. kanemitchum.jpg|'Deputy Ben Kane' in Young Billy Young. mitchumspanner.jpg|'Jake Spanner' in Jake Spanner, Private Eye. Mitchum, Robert